From Thorns to Roses
by Kuro-Akumu-chi
Summary: Rin has spent almost all her life without friends let alone a boy friend. One day, because of a misunderstanding, she kicks and inures, Len, a popular boy. He then decides he like her and also that they are now friends. At first she is very hesitant but then she warms up to him. Then he kisses her, but was it only to save her from a stalker. and don't forget Rin's crazy cousin.
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello guys, this is my first fan fic so... Yeah... don't kill me. I would enjoy any comments an ways on how i can improve my writing style or works. Tank you and enjoy. I do no own Vocaloid. And this is based off of Say " I Love You".**

* * *

** Prologue:**

Chapter 1:

Rin's POV:

_** My eyes open to reveal thick black smoke and searing flames. I'm running towards something, or maybe away from some thing, I really don't know. It's like I can't control my own body. I run until I come upon a house, I recognize it... it's my house, well my old houses. Without my consent my body runs inside, to a room I know all to well. The room fills with echos of voices from my past which I also know all to well.**_

_** "It's your fault!"**__**V**__**oices scream at me and echo throughout my mind. I placed my hands over my ears in a attempt to block out the screaming voices, my eyes were tightly closed, as if that would help. Then as quickly as the voices started, they stopped. I uncoverd my ears and slowly opened my eyes. There in front of me stood a younger me, my hair was alittle longer back then, and the bow on top of my head looked like rabbit ears. Younger me had a pure white dress, she looked at me and smiled softly.**_

_**"You could have save him"**_ _**She mocked me with my once bright blue eyes. She walked closer to me, with each step she took, she aged until she was the same age as me.**_

_** "You were to weak to save him." She snarled **_

_**"Just like you were to weak to save anyone. You are pathetic, you should have died when you had the chance. You had so many chances to die, but you were to selfish to take them" She lunges at me gripping at my neck.**_

_**'NOOOOOOOO'**_

* * *

I bolt up in my bed, sweat making my hair stick to my face and head at all sorts of weird angles. My breaths come out in short rasps as I struggle to breath. It felt like I had 1000 pounds on my chest, or maybe being buried alive . My thoughts go back to the dream I just had, well it was more like a memory. I sigh and look at my table clock. "6:00 am" it read back at me, the red numbers seem to mock me. I let out another sigh It's going to be a long day and I defiantly won't be able to go back to sleep. I plop back on to my bed and stare at the ceiling. I was always waking up this early, and sometimes even earlier. I get up and walk into the bathroom and to start my daily routine.

After showering and getting ready for school, I walk down the stairs and into my living-room. I then make my way into the kitchen. I placed a piece of bread into the toaster and started my cooking my lunch. After it was done I placed in in my Bento Box. The toast wasn't done yet so I garbed an orange and sat on the counter. My gaze wondered around the kitchen until they landed on an frilly orange and white apron that hadn't been used in ages. I close my eyes as a flash back comes to me.

* * *

***Flashback***

**Two young children dace happily around there parents, getting ready for there first day of elementary school.**

**"Hey mommy!" The little girl with short yellow-blonde hair,and bright blue eyes, that showed nothing of the past, excitedly hollers.**

**"Yes sweets?" She turned her eyes from the dishes to look at her child.**

**"Do you think me and brother will get the same classes?" she ask nervously**

**"Of course we will, Rin, we're siblings!" The voice of her other child cheerfully shouted as he garbed his sister's hand **

**The two then ran out the door to catch the bus.**

**"Rinto! Take care of your sister, and Rin don't get into trouble, OK?!" said the woman as she wiped her wet hands on a orange and white frilly apron. **

**"OK!" they both hollered back.**

***End of Flashback***

* * *

I sighed again as the popping of the toast brought me out of the past. I glanced at the clock which read 6:40, I better get going but school doesn't start until 8:25, and it took about 30 mins to walk to school, that means I will get there around 7:00 so I have plenty of time to spare. I always like to get to school early it's something I always do. I grab my bag and toast, then walk out the door.

As I got closer to the school's grounds I started to see more and more people, 'great' I thought. I walk a little faster and avoided eye contact with everybody, until I was stopped by two girls. " Hey Kaganime, how many years have been without a boyfriend, let alone a regular friend. " One asks "Probably 16 years" they both laugh. I just ignored them and walk away. "Really you can't stuff like that!" the other snickers "know but her reaction is so funny!" the both laugh. " I mean seriously shes always alone and never speaks, it;s so weird" I just walk faster until I am out of there range.

* * *

The bell rings, singling The first class of the day. It's a bright and sunny day, from the view from the class room. the sky is clear and cherry blossoms fly though the air. 'The sky is so bright, almost to bright' Oh I forgot to introduce myself. So here it goes:

'My name is Rin Kaganime a first year high school student. A very cute and cheerful girl! **NOT.** I am actually a person who is not noticed. I sped most of my time studying. I am one who's at the top of the class. I sit in the back corner of the class room and just stares out the window a lot of the time. It seems that I earned the nickname "freak" maybe is because I barley even talk. I have short blond hair and dull blue eyes that are always covered by my bangs. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a group of four a few rows in front of of me. They laughed and then turn in my direction, " Hey freak, do you still love nature, despite what it did to you?" They all laugh as I look away. I probably deserve this. I was lost in my thoughts throughout the rest of my morning classes until the bell that singles lunch rings. I gather my stuff and then hurry to the roof. On the way I get lost in my thoughts again. '_There are many different types of people in this school, the ones who study all day, people who do a lot of sports in there free time, People who talk about love and only care about improving their looks, and then there are..._

My thoughts are then interrupted by a thud sound. I turn the corner and see The group of students and one on the floor. Another student walks out of a classroom a see this. " Wha- What are you doing!" he yells at them. A boy with short white hair named Utatane Piko snaps " Shut up! It was only a small leg trip, it was his fault for being so bossy. Right ?" Piko turns to the group who smirks in reply "Yeah". Down the hall Two girls squeal " Oh!? It's Len-kun!". I just ignored them and continue my thoughts. " Then there are people like that. The popular group full of bullies. Then there's me who's not really interested in anything. I really don't care about those people.' I reach the roof, and sit against the wall. This was my normal place to eat, it was quiet and not a lot of people came up to the roof. _' I'm normally alone but i have my cousin at home who cares for me, and that's good enough for me. I don't need friends. I had so called friends before, but they all just betray you in the end_'

* * *

**Flashback**

**I was In elementary school and was hanging out with my so called friends.**

** "Hey lets go see the class rabbit, did you know it will eat anything as long as its a plant!" on shouted **

**" Cool Really!" the other two shout**

**"Yeah, lets go!"**

**"Um.. are you sure? we might not be allowed to" I shyly said**

**" Quit being such a babby Rin! Grow up" with that said we went to see the rabbit. **

**"See it will eat any plant"**

**"Wow your right. thats so cool!"**

**I watched the seen before me from a distance.**

**"Hey Rin you coming?"**

**" Yeah!" I run and caught up with the group**

**" Rei-chan's birthday was so fun yesterday" **

**" I know and the cake was so good!"**

**"Oh! Rei-chan had a birthday yesterday?, Congrats~" I say to him.**

**" Yeah, I called you on Saturday to invite you but you weren't home."**

**"Oh...That's too bad, I'd like to Have eaten cake to Haha..." I was at home the whole time that day.**

** ~The next day~**

** "Class I have some sad news today, yesterday the class rabbit died, it seems like it ate something bad, dose anyone know something?"**

**The whole class was in tears. " You did something didn't you, we saw you near it" Some classmates yell at me.**

**" R-Rin-chan said we should try to feed the rabbit, because it will eat any plant! We said no but she forced it to eat some strange grass" one of my friends yell, then the all of them agree.**

**"B-But-" I start before the teacher cuts me off**

**" All of you can go, but Kaganime Stays!" I watched all my friends run out without a second thought.**

**" But I didn't do anything!" I shout**

**" Yes you did, Everyone says they saw you, Now go sit in the corner while I call your mom."**

* * *

'I remember that night, my whole body hurt. Ana after that, I realized something. I didn't want nor need any friends If I have any, i will only get hurt in the end.'

" yesterday was really impossible." I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see two guys walking in my direction, and then a girl running to them. All of a sudden I am pushed to the ground.

* * *

**_Yeah sorry for the super long chapter. In the next chapter Rin and Len will meet. I will be looking forward to reviews, and thanks for reading my story._**


	2. Author's Note

**Sorry guys this is not really an update. I just want you to know that I don't think this story is going to be continued, something came up and I will be moving in with another family member. So I don't think I will be able to continue but if you will like to adopt this story you can. Again I apologize an if you want to continue this story feel free.**

**If you want to continue the story, here is what I was planning when writing this story: Rin has had a hard life she lost her brother Rinto and later her mom (She never really had a dad) after that she when into foster care and then now she lives with her real aunt. Her life at school is like from the manga 'Say I Love You' so is her relation ship with Len.**

** Thanks for reading the story, and good luck to you all.**


End file.
